Silvally
is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation VII. Biology Physiology Aside from the removal of its helmet, Silvally differs little from its pre-evolution. Its crested, bird-like head is revealed, possessing a metallic beak, two bolts on either side of its head, pointed red ears and a crest on its head resembling a cockatoo's. The fur around its neck and the fin on its tail also turn from grey to white upon evolving. Behavior Despite being a rough Pokémon, it trusts its Trainer and will do anything to protect them when they face dangers. The weight of the helmet slowed it down, and upon its removal, Silvally's speed increases substantially. Natural abilities As it was based on a "Pokemon spoken of in mythology" in legends from Sinnoh libraries (heavily implied to be Arceus) it possesses great power as it was created as a chimerical fusion of cells from all 18 types. As such, with the use of its Ability, RKS System, Silvally can change between types when holding a Memory Disc. Game info Locations Pokédex entries |gen=VII |sun='Normal type': Its trust in its partner is what awakens it. This Pokémon is capable of changing its type, a flexibility that is well displayed in battle. Non-Normal-type: It destroyed its own control mask. It has become capable of changing its type by equipping special memories. |moon='Normal type': Although its name was Type: Null at first, the boy who evolved it into this form gave it the name by which it is now known. Non-Normal-type: Upon awakening, its RKS System is activated. By employing specific memories, this Pokémon can adapt its type to confound its enemies.}} Stats Learnset Leveling By TM Sprites |smspr = 773_Sprite.gif |smsprs = 773_Sprite_Shiny.gif |VIIback = |VIIbackf = |VIIbacks = |VIIbackfs = }} Trivia *Technically, Silvally (then called Type: Full) came before Type: Null as it was too powerful to control and such fitted with a helmet to limit its power. ** This may be a canon example of de-volution. *According to the dex entry, the name "Silvally" is made by Gladion himself. *Silvally itself appears unchanged upon evolution, only removing its helmet and turning its tail and mane white. This is similar to Slowbro in which a Shellder attaches to Slowpoke and makes it bipedal but otherwise changes very little. *While Silvally is a mechanical creature with Memory Discs and a disc reader system its official descriptions mention cells, implying that Silvally is composed partly of organic tissues and partly of cybernetic parts, making it a cyborg. *Silvally was officially confirmed to be a Legendary Pokémon on October 16, 2017.https://m.facebook.com/story.php?story_fbid=1379047228883884&id=230809307041021 Whether it's pre-evolved form Type: Null is also considered Legendary remains uncertain however. **Silvally is the only formerly non-legendary Pokémon to acquire the legendary status. Origin Silvally is based on a chimera. It also incorporates elements of cyborgs as well as gryphons and heraldic eagles. The bolts on either side of its head may be a reference to Frankenstein's Monster, while the shape of its crest may also draw inspiration from a cockatoo. Etymology '''Silvally comes from "silver" and "ally". Names in other languages Gallery 773Silvally SM anime.png 773Silvally Normal Dream.png|Dream Work artwork 773Silvally Bug Dream.PNG|Bug type 773Silvally Dark Dream.png|Dark type 773Silvally Dragon Dream.png|Dragon type 773Silvally Electric Dream.png|Electric type 773Silvally Fairy Dream.png|Fairy type 773Silvally Fighting Dream.png|Fighting type 773Silvally Fire Dream.png|Fire type 773Silvally Flying Dream.png|Flying type 773Silvally Ghost Dream.png|Ghost type 773Silvally Grass Dream.png|Grass type 773Silvally Ground Dream.png|Ground type 773Silvally Ice Dream.png|Ice type 773Silvally Poison Dream.png|Poison type 773Silvally Psychic Dream.png|Psychic type 773Silvally Rock Dream.png|Rock type 773Silvally Steel Dream.png|Steel type 773Silvally Water Dream.png|Water type Silvally Crimson Invasion.jpg|In Crimson Invasion silvally and gladion.PNG|Artwork of Silvally and Gladion. SilvallySprite.png ShinySilvallySprite.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Friendship Evolution Pokémon Category:Artificial Pokémon Category:Pokémon with multiple formes